


Down the Rabbit Hole

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [6]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Canada filming the second season of Once Upon a Time, Sebastian meets Keira MacKay in Starbucks. </p><p>Drabbles about their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. Nothin' Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Nothin' Like You" by Dan + Shay
> 
> Keira pronounced as "Kira"

Sebastian was back in Canada filming his episodes for Season 2 of Once Upon a Time.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been to Canada.

The majority of The Covenant was shot in Canada, but he had Ellie back then.

Nowadays, she spent all her time with Chris when he wasn’t off filming something. She didn’t like staying in the house by herself, so she went on location with Chris.

Sebastian yawned and left his apartment. He walked down the street to the nearest Starbucks and walked in.

“Morning Mr. Stan!” Bridget, the main barista, said.

“Morning Bridget”, he said running a hand through his hair.

“The usual?” she asked him.

Sebastian nodded. He browsed through the CD’s while waiting for his coffee. He glanced around the coffee shop.

Not many people came in this early, but there was a girl in one of the corner booths.

“Who is she?” Sebastian asked Bridget.

“Oh. That’s Keira MacKay. She’s a local girl. Comes in every day”, Bridget told him, “She sits there all day and reads”.

“All day?” he asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know if she’s got a job or anything”, Bridget said, “She mainly keeps to herself”.

Sebastian watched Keira and noticed that she twirled her hair while she was reading and every now and then took a sip of her drink.

“Here you go”, Bridget said.

Sebastian took his coffee from her and paid. He walked over to Keira and said, “Could I sit with you?”

She looked up at him.

“It’s just…it’s empty in here and I…” Sebastian said.

She smiled and said, “Sure”. She moved her stack of books out of the way and Sebastian sat down.

He noticed most of her books were comic books. He picked one of them up and laughed.

“What?” she asked him.

“Nothing”, he said. The comic book he held in his hands was “Captain America: The Winter Soldier”. Sebastian found it awfully ironic.

“So…what are you doing in Canada?” Keira asked him.

“You know who I am”, Sebastian said.

“Of course I know who you are”, she said, “But I’ve seen interviews and you seem like a pretty normal guy”.

“Well as normal as normal can get”, he said, even though everyone knew he was a complete goofball.

“So you like Captain America”, Sebastian said.

“Yeah, but I kinda like Bucky more”, she said, causing Sebastian to blush.

“Why is that?” Sebastian asked her.

“Not quite sure yet”, she said giving him a small smile.

Suddenly Sebastian’s phone started ringing. “Hey Ellie”, he said, “Oh nothing. Just drinking my morning coffee. How’s Chris? Mmm. Sounds like you’re having fun. Well I’ll see you in a couple weeks and we’ll all go out. Mkay. Bye”.

“Who was that? Your girlfriend?” Keira asked.

Sebastian laughed. “No, my best friend Ellie”, Sebastian said, “We’ve known each other since we were kids”. Sebastian’s watch beeped. “Damn. I’ve got to go”, he told her, “But maybe I’ll see you later”.

“Maybe”, Keira said going back to her comics.

He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his phone number on it. He slipped it in her Winter Soldier comic and left the coffee shop. Sebastian was smiling the whole way to set. He’d certainly never met a girl like Keira.

 

Later, when Keira opened her Winter Soldier comic to read it, the napkin fell out.

_Text me sometime~Seb_

Keira shook her head. She’d never met a guy like Sebastian.


	3. White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "White Rabbit" by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals. Taken off the Almost Alice soundtrack

It was about a week before Sebastian ran into Keira again.

He was walking through the town when he came across a bookstore. He entered the shop and walked among the bookshelves, looking for a book of fairytales to buy for Ellie.

“Sebastian?” he heard a voice ask.

He looked over and noticed Keira standing there. “Keira? I should’ve known”, he said.

“Yeah, because every bookworm lives at a bookstore”, she teased.

“I was wondering when I was going to see you again”, Sebastian said walking up to Keira.

“I’m not the one who goes running off, Mr. White Rabbit”, she quipped.

“I think you’re confused”, Sebastian said.

Keira gave him a small smile and said, “I really don’t think I am”.

Sebastian smiled at her wit.

“Or maybe I should call you the Cheshire cat judging by that smile of yours”, she said.

“Then who are you?” he asked.

“I’m obviously Alice”, she told him.

“Hmm…not quite. You’re _almost_ Alice”, he said.

Both of them laughed at the joke.

“I’m sorry. It’s just Ellie loves _Alice in Wonderland_ ”, Sebastian told her.

“Which one?” Keira asked.

“The Tim Burton one”, he answered.

“Ah, then she’s a smart girl”, Keira said.

Sebastian went quiet.

“You miss her”, Keira said.

“We’ve never been apart for this long”, he told her, “Every film I’ve done, she’s been there for me, but she’s in L.A. with Chris”.

“How much longer?” she asked him.

“2 weeks. It’ll feel so much better to be in New York again”, he said, “I miss the lights, the noise”.

“Where does Ellie live?” Keira asked.

“In New York with me. When Chris is in Boston, she’s there with him”, Sebastian said.

“Well who would Ellie be?” she asked him.

“Not really sure about that one”, he told her, “Since I’m the White Rabbit, she could be my Cheshire cat”.

“I’d love to see you in a waistcoat”, Keira teased.

“Well maybe you’ll see me in one when I pick you up for dinner tonight”, he said.

Keira froze. “You’re very forward”, she told him.

“Only when I know what I want”, Sebastian said stepping closer to her.

“Careful, I think Chase may be coming out to play”, she said.

This caused Sebastian to laugh.

“I really cannot keep up with you”, he said.

“Not many people can”, she said tilting her head up, her eyes on Sebastian’s lips.

“Seems like you’re more March Hare than Alice”, Sebastian said smirking. He placed his hands on her cheeks. He teased her by brushing his lips against hers.

“You’re driving me mad”, she told him.

Sebastian smirked again and said, “Well I do play the Mad Hatter”.

“You’ll always be the White Rabbit to me”, she said.

Sebastian connected their lips.

Her lips were like the mercury that drove the hatters crazy.

The taste and feel of them seeped into his brain and drove him ‘mad as a hatter’.

Sebastian pulled back. “So…dinner tonight?” he asked.

“Don’t be late for our date, Mr. White Rabbit”, she told him.


	4. Back to Me Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Back to Me Without You" by The Band Perry

“Please come to the airport and see me off”, Sebastian begged. 

It had been three weeks, but he madly in love with Keira, but he didn’t have the heart to tell her with their time being so limited. 

“I can’t”, she told him, “This is hard enough as it is”. 

Sebastian’s ride drove up. 

“Just go Sebastian”, she said. 

Sebastian leaned down and placed one more kiss on Keira’s lips before getting in the car. 

The whole flight home, he thought about Keira. 

He was so distracted that he didn’t even hear Ellie yelling his name as she ran towards him. He put a smile on his face as she barreled into him. 

“Oh my god! Sebastian!” she said excitedly, “I’ve got so much to tell you!” 

“Me too”, he said. 

“C’mon. Chris is waiting!” she said. 

He allowed her to drag him through the airport over to her fiancé. 

“Hey man. How are you?” Chris asked. Chris knew all about Sebastian’s short affair with Keira. 

“I’m fine”, he told him.

 

Chris dropped them off at the apartment before heading to Boston. 

"Aren’t you going with him?” Sebastian asked her. 

“And miss spending time with you? No”, she said. 

They sat down on the couch and Ellie said, “Tell me everything”. 

“I met someone”, he told her, “Her was Keira”. 

“You’re in love with her!” Ellie gasped.

“Doesn’t matter”, Sebastian said, “She’s in Canada and I’m here. I belong here. I would never expect her to follow me”. 

“But…” Ellie said. 

“There is no ‘but’ Ellie. It’s over. It was great while it lasted”, Sebastian told her, “I’ll be fine. I was fine after Leighton and I’ll get over this too”. 

“You were so happy”, Ellie said. 

“It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all”, Sebastian said, “I’m happy here too. With you”. 

“Oh Seb…” Ellie said hugging him. 

Sebastian set his head on her shoulder. 

“You know I’ll always be here for you right?” she asked him. 

“Thanks Ellie”, he told her, “You’re the only girl I need right now”. Sebastian leaned forward and placed his forehead on Ellie’s forearm. 

Ellie felt his tears hitting her arm as Sebastian’s shoulders shook. Ellie stroked her best friend’s hair as she held him. 

After a few minutes, Sebastian’s sobs turned into sniffles. 

“Te iubesc (I love you) ”, Ellie said, causing Sebastian to laugh. 

“Your Romanian is kinda rusty”, he said. 

“It’s been a couple years”, she told him. 

Sebastian sat like that for hours, curled up in Ellie’s arms. 

 

The following Monday, Keira entered the coffee shop. She knew people were staring at her, but she simply made her way to her usual booth. 

One of the barista’s placed her cup of coffee in front of her and said, “If you ever want to talk, we’re all here for you”. 

“Thank you”, Keira said forcing a smile. 

The barista walked away and Keira buried herself in her books. 

But even the books couldn’t take away the memory of Sebastian. 

His laugh, his blue eyes sparkling as she teased him. 

They say that home is where the heart is, but hers was in New York City with her White Rabbit. 

She had gone down the rabbit hole and re-surfaced, but she found herself wanting to fall back down it and never wanting to emerge again.


	5. Serendipity

It had been 2 years since Sebastian had returned from Canada. 

Two years since he’d forced to leave Keira. 

“Let’s go out!” Ellie told him, “I’ll call Chris and we’ll all go out to dinner tonight”. 

“Sounds fine to me”, Sebastian said. 

Sometimes he hated being single and having to play the third wheel to his best friend and her husband. 

He still missed Keira and thought about her every now and then.

 

Chris, Sebastian, and Ellie rode the train into New York City and decided to walk to the restaurant. 

As they were waiting to cross the street, Sebastian noticed a girl walking in the crosswalk and a taxi was heading her way. 

“Sebastian!” Ellie yelled as Sebastian ran into the street. 

“Ellie!” Chris said grabbing her by the waist. 

“Sebastian!” she yelled, struggling against her husband. 

Sebastian grabbed the girl and pulled her over to the other side of the road. “Are you insane?! You could have been hurt!” Sebastian yelled at the girl. 

“Sebastian?” she asked. 

He knew that voice. Sebastian took her face in his hands and kissed her. When he pulled back, he said, “I thought I’d never see you again”. 

“Sebastian!” Ellie yelled coming up to them. She punched him in the arm. “Don’t do that again!” she yelled at him. 

“You know, normally when a guy saves a girl, she kisses him. Not the other way around”, Chris said. 

Sebastian laughed. 

“Seb? Are you crying?” Ellie asked him. 

Sebastian whipped his face with his glove and said, “Happy tears”. 

“Oh…is this her?” she asked. 

He only nodded. 

“I’m Ellie”, Ellie said, “I’ve heard so much about you”. 

 

“Well this is it”, Sebastian said opening the door, “It’s not much”. 

“I love it”, Keira said. 

“Well it can be yours too”, he told her, “We’ll move some stuff around to make room for you”. 

“Actually Seb…I’m moving to Boston to be with Chris”, she told him. 

“Why?” Sebastian asked. 

“Because I’m pregnant”, she said. 

“What?” Chris asked her.

“I was going to tell both of you at dinner”, she told them. 

“That’s wonderful Ellie!” Sebastian said hugging her, “I’m so happy for you”. 

“How far along are you?” Chris asked her. 

“About 2 months”, she told him. 

“That means…” Chris said doing the math. 

“The last time was the one that did it”, she said smiling. 

“I love you”, he said kissing her. 

“I love you too”, she told him. 

“Holy shit! I’m gonna be an uncle!” Sebastian said, the realization washing over him. 

This caused everyone to laugh.


	6. Midnight Melodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sebastian Stan playing piano on 'Political Animals'

 

Keira woke up to the sounds of Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. She rolled out of bed and followed the sounds of it. She found Sebastian in the room that housed his baby grand piano that she had never heard him play.

The song choice was perfect, because the French doors were opened slightly. The moonlight filtered through the white curtains that blew softly in the breeze.

She watched Sebastian’s long fingers dance along the keys.

His eyes were closed, playing completely from memory.

She waited until Sebastian had finished the piece, to approach him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed a kiss on his shoulder. “I didn’t know you could play like that”, Keira told him. She realized that she knew next to nothing about Sebastian.

Ellie had been trying to help Keira adjust to being the girlfriend of a rising actor.

In some ways, Keira was jealous of Ellie.

Ellie knew everything about Sebastian.

“Keira?” Sebastian asked her.

“Hmmm?” she said.

“You in there? You spaced out there for a moment”, he said.

“Just thinking about some things”, she told him, “Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep”, he told her, “Ellie’s due date is getting closer”.

Of course he was worried about Ellie. She’d gone into false labor several times already.

“She’ll be fine”, Keira told him.

Sebastian sighed and stood up. “You don’t understand”, he told her, “Ellie…she’s my sister. She’s part of me. If something ever happened to her…I don’t think I’d ever get over it. She’s my soul mate”. Sebastian stepped out onto the deck and leaned up against the railing.

“Sebastian, I’m sorry”, she told him, “It’s just sometimes I wish I was Ellie”.

He turned to her, a look of confusion on his face.

“She gets you. She knows you. You two are perfect for each other”, she told him.

Sebastian laughed. “Like I said, Ellie is my soul mate, but I love her like a sister. Nothing more. What I feel for her is nothing like what I feel for you”, Sebastian said, “I love you”.

“But you love her too”, Keira said.

Sebastian turned to Keira and took her face in her hands. “No matter what. You will always come first and when we have children, they will come first. Not Chris and Ellie’s children. I love you Keira. The two years without were complete hell. You can ask Ellie”, he told her.

“I love you too Sebastian”, Keira said.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her to reassure her of his love.

“Now will you teach me to play the piano?” Keira asked.

Sebastian laughed. He took her hand and led her into the piano.

She sat down on the piano bench.

Sebastian placed his hands on the corrected keys and then Keira placed her hands over his. Sebastian started playing a melody that Keira didn’t recognize.

“What was that?” she asked him.

“Your song”, he told her.

Keira’s heart stopped.

He had been writing her a song.

She turned and looked at Sebastian. “I’m sorry”, she told him.

Sebastian smoothed his hand over her hair. “Let’s go back to bed”, he told her. He took her hand and they went back to their bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a gif in guys! Aren't you proud of me?!


	7. Marry Me

It was a normal Sunday in the Evans/Stan home.

Like every Sunday, the group of friends were at Sebastian’s mother’s house.

The girls were in the kitchen with Alina.

“Look at how big you’ve gotten”, Alina said putting her hands on her surrogate daughter’s stomach, “Do you know what you’re having?”

“A little boy. Chris and I are still deciding on names. I like the name Cale, but I think Chris is still on the fence about it”, Ellie told her, “I think Chris wants to wait until he’s born to pick a name”.

“Typical male”, Alina said.

Over the past month, Ellie and Kiera had become much closer.

Kiera had helped her pick out baby clothes and arrange the nursery.

Ellie had even considered asking Kiera to be the baby’s godmother. 

Kiera could tell why people naturally loved Ellie.

Ellie was the sweetest girl she had ever met. 

 

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Chris were in the living room playing video games.

“So how are things with Kiera?” Chris asked him.

“Good”, Sebastian said.

“But…” Chris said.

“There is no ‘but’”, Sebastian said.

“Then why are you so on edge?” Chris asked.

Sebastian sighed and paused the game. “Because I’m going to ask Kiera to marry me”, Sebastian told him.

“That’s great, man”, Chris said, “When?”

“Not until Ellie gives birth”, Sebastian said, “This is your first child together and I don’t want to upstage you guys”.

“You don’t have to do that”, Chris said, “I’m sure Ellie would happy for you”.

“I know she will be”, Sebastian said, “I just want to wait until the right time”.

 

That night, Ellie woke up with pains in her stomach.

“Chris!” she gasped.

“Ellie, what it is?” he asked her.

“I think I’m in labor”, she told him.

“Are you sure this time?” he asked.

“Yes I’m sure!” she snapped, “It’s worse than it has been”.

A contraction hit her.

“Oh god! Go get Sebastian!” she pleaded. Her husband ran out of the room to wake up Sebastian.

“Seb! Get up!” Chris said shaking him violently.

“What the hell, Chris?” Sebastian asked.

“Ellie’s in labor. Like for real this time and she wants you”, Chris told him.

“Why? You’re her husband”, Sebastian said.

“Dude, just get up!” Chris snapped.

Sebastian rolled out of bed and made his way to Chris and Ellie’s room.

Ellie was lying on her side on the bed, clutching her stomach.

Sebastian made his way over to her and sat down behind her.

“It hurts, Seb”, she whimpered.

Sebastian rubbed her back and said, “I know it does”.

Chris knelt down so she could see him. “Has your water broken yet?” Chris asked her.

“No”, Ellie told him.

The three of them of them waited until Ellie’s water broke and then took her to the hospital.

 

Nearly an hour later, Cale Evans was born.

“He’s gorgeous, Ellie”, Sebastian told her.

“Since Kiera is here, there’s something we’d like to ask you”, Chris said.

“We’d like to ask you and Sebastian to be the godmother and godfather”, Ellie said.

“And I think there’s something Sebastian would like to ask Kiera”, Chris said.

“What?” Kiera asked, turning to Sebastian.

Sebastian took Kiera’s hands in his and sunk to one knee. “Kiera, would you marry me?” he asked her, “I apologize for not having the ring with me”.

“I would marry you even if you couldn’t afford one”, Kiera told him.

“Is that a yes?” Sebastian asked her.

“That’s a yes. Yes I will marry you, Sebastian”, she said.

Sebastian smiled and stood up.

“I can’t wait to start planning!” Ellie said.

“You work on recovering”, Sebastian told her, “Planning can wait”. Sebastian had waited his whole life to meet his dream girl. He could wait a couple more months to marry her.


End file.
